Xion's new life
by the god of gods
Summary: When Xion moves to a new school and has to start all over she finds many road blocks from bully's, her own depression, and many other things will thing ever start to change
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone I am here to write my first FanFiction not to sure if i'm any good nor do I care all that much if i'm not, but still I hope you still enjoy.**

 **SIDENOTE: I'm also writing this because most Roxas X Xion that are really good arnt finshed, and i'll be somewhat copying but at the same time trying to keep it original as I can.**

 **Time:** 5:45 A.M.

Xion was laying in her bed staring blankly out her window and only looked at her phone to check the time and date and she let out a sigh "August 22nd 5:45 A. fifthteen minutes until I have to get up and go to school" then she started thinking about how much she didn't want to go not because she hated school or anything like it was the fact that she knew no one there and for the last couple of days when she was walking around town she acedently manged to piss off a decent amount of people that go to her school and by how many people where with them she could only asume that the where with the more popular group of kids.

 **Time:** 6:05 A.M.

Xion had just goten out of the shower and was starting to get dressed and when she opened her closest and looked through her clothing to only end up picking the usual attire which consisted of some dark blue jeans a black tee shirt and a black hoodie and before she walked out of her room she grabed her phone and a necklas that her friend gave her before he was killed, when she walked in to the kitchen a plate of some toast, bacon, and some eggs was on the table with a note next to it. She sat down and started eating and read the note it was from her mom and all it said was 'Have fun today love you', after whe was done eating she grabed the houes keys and she also grabed her bike lock and left the house and rode down the rode on her bike

When she got to the school she locked up her bike and started walking up to the door but before she got there she was cut off by the same group of teens" well look who's back guys I guess she wasn't scared enough from our last encounter

Xion stod thier and starter to walk backwards but only to be stoped by another person picking her by her hood In shock she snaped at them" Put me down"and tryed kicking them

They only laughed and then the boy who was holding her threw her to the ground "there you go, and you shoud learn to not talk back to you superiors" they started to laugh and one of them kicked her in the stomach and went to do it again until he was stoped by a boy in a black cloak with a hood covering his head"you really shouldn't pick on people like that" and pushed him away and helped Xion up

"T-thank you" Xion said nevrously to her mysterous savior he only replied with" don't thank me it's a one time thing now get out of here" she did so and looked back only to see the group all trying to fight this one guy but failing to even land a single hit Xion left to go tell a teacher but she couldn't find one but it didn't even mater she saw the boy walking down the halls 3 minuets later

it was later in the day but not by much it was only 2nd period and when the teacher was moving every one around she was put next to a boy with bloand spiky hair and his name was roxas, when she sat next to him he said hello to her and she greeted him back and that was it until they teacher was done teaching his leason and gave the students there work

" Hey so I haven't seen you at school or around town are you new?" Roxas said ctaching Xion off guard

"Y-yeah I just moved here with my mom" Xion said quickly not wanting to get in to a conversation still slightly scared from what happened this morning

"Well I hope you like it here, but there isn't much to do tough" he said casualy trying to calm the girl who he could clearly tell was on edge

she laughed at hearing that because Twilight Town was one of the bigest towns in the world and had tons of things to do"I find that hard to beleave"

The teacher told them to stop talking and get back to work and the two did so quickly to avoid getting in more trouble and didn't talk much for the rest of the class

the next three classes went by super quick and it was lunch already Xion sat by a vending machine alone and then the same group of kids started calling her names and also ended up throwing the unwanted food from there plates at her

 **Well that's it for now I will be working on getting the next chapter out and things will start to get more boring and draged out...maybe I can't promise that but hey i'll try my best**

 **also please leave a review I would like to know what you want to see more of and what you wannt to change**

 **G.R**


	2. Sorry

**Hello it's me here to tell you that I will be stoping this Fanfic to make a new one. The reasoning for this is that I didn't like what I was going for and the school thing wasn't all that appealing but I will be making a new Roxas X Xion Fanfic but quite different**

 **~The god of gods**

 **P.S- I most likly will come back to this on but not until I finsh the new one and I will most likly restart it as well**


End file.
